


Paper Bag

by EmmaEsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Dom Dean, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Love, Lube, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penises, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Top Dean, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaEsme/pseuds/EmmaEsme
Summary: This is the result of waking up at 4 am, unable to go back to sleep, so your brain writes a smutty Destiel one shot with pretty much zero plot.





	

                Dean opened his eyes as he felt the presence of a figure in the doorway. He lay still in bed as he watched the silhouette remove his trench coat and make his way to the bedside. As the man got onto the bed and straddled him, Dean saw the blue of his eyes shine in the dim lighting. He felt the weight of a small object being dropped on the bed. Then, he saw the man's tongue quickly flick out and lick his lips. He knew who it was from the moment his senses came to him, he didn't resist. Cas put a hand on the bed at either side of Dean's head and leaned down, pressing his moist lips softly to Dean's. Dean absorbed the sensation, feeling every movement and parted his lips to allow Cas' tongue to come in. He felt a shock course through his body as Cas' tongue touched his. He wanted to sigh, or moan, or call out, but he was engrossed in reciprocating, rubbing his tongue gently against Cas'. The longer the kiss went on, the more passionate it became, speed and pressure increasing. Dean became conscious to the fact that Cas had moved the blankets and his hand was now pressed firmly against his neck, then moving downward across the muscles of his bare chest. As he felt the silky caress of Cas' fingers against his skin, Dean could feel the arousal building up within his body. In moments he was stiff and ready.

                His arms now free from the confines of the blanket, Dean reached up and loosened Cas' tie. The knot came undone and he slid it off Cas around one side of his neck, tossing it to the floor. They continued kissing passionately, neither saying a word, as Deans fingers found each button of Cas' dress shirt and undid them one by one. Feeling the ache of desire in his groin, in a moment of urgency, Dean abandoned conventional methods and ripped the rest of the buttons apart, then attempted to pull the shirt off Cas' by force. Cas finally ceased his onslaught and sat up, away from Dean, grinning slyly at him. Cas removed the shirt himself and tossed it aside, but before he could resume his advance, Dean turned the tables. He shot up, forcing Cas to adjust position and instead, over took him. Now in the opposite position and at the foot of the bed, Dean pressed down on Cas like an animal running solely on instinct. He undid Cas's belt methodically and flicked the button of his trousers open. Wasting no time, he pulled down the zip, then slid both Cas' pants and white boxers off together, Cas gladly lifting his ass off the bed to accommodate. Tauntingly, Dean returned to Cas' chest instead, sucking and nibbling on his left nipple. He licked it gently in apology after Cas squealed, then lead his tongue down and across Cas' abdominal muscles, stopping to lick and kiss his way down the V of his hip.

                Cas' moaned in anticipation of what was to come and Dean grinned. He gripped Cas' tumescent dick and gently stroked him, his foreskin allowing for the smooth action. With this, Cas had completely lost himself to pleasure and gave over to Dean's every whim. Dean built up a nice pool of saliva on his tongue, then swapped out his hand, taking the head of Cas' phallus into his wet mouth. He gave it a few gentle, welcoming sucks, before taking in the whole shaft. He pressed his tongue against it and massaged, while forcing the head far to the back of his throat. Dean moaned in enjoyment, the vibrations running all the way through Cas' body. As he worked on Cas' hard cock, his left arm had wrapped around Cas' leg, his hand clutching Cas' thigh. His right hand was pressed hard against Cas groin, but he relaxed and instead gently fondled his balls for a moment.

                Cas felt the tickle of Dean's saliva rolling to the base of his prick, then across his perineum, till it was licking at the rim of his anus. He made a small sound as he wished it were more. Intuitively, Dean blindly reached for the bottle near him on the bed. He popped the lid with his left hand and squeezed some of the slippery, translucent liquid into his palm. He made sure to thoroughly coat his fingers, then teased Cas' asshole with his longest one. He felt Cas' flex of readiness and gently inserted his middle finger, somewhat slowly, all the while still taking his cock at the back of his throat. Cas moaned as Dean moved his finger inside him, massaging him. As Cas' loosened up, Dean inserted another and another, on the fourth, Cas let out a groan. In his mouth, Dean could feel the expectancy of orgasm in Cas' dick. His tongue was coated with the sweet tastes of pre-come. Moments later, as Dean worked his fingers and tongue, Cas exploded in ecstasy. Dean continued his fierce sucking through the event, swallowing down Cas' come. When it was over and Cas began to relax, he let up, instead licking the head clean of Cas' opaque elixir. He watched in delight as Cas' body shuddered from the over stimulation.

                Knowing Cas' would need a few minutes to recover, Dean caressed his hands against his body as he moved up to lay next to him. He pressed his still engorged cock against Cas' thigh as he softly kissed his shoulder. Cas looked over to him and released a small sound of satisfaction. Dean stroked his angelic face with his clean hand, and kissed him intensely. Against his leg, Cas felt the dampness of pre-come and knew Dean wouldn't be long. Cas continued kiss Dean for a few moments, then shifted position, offering himself to him. Dean wasted no time, once again grabbing the lube, covering his right hand this time, then stroked himself in preparation.  Cas was on all fours at the end of the bed, ready for him, his asshole still glistening with shiny liquid. Dean came up from behind him, gently, but as soon as his head touched the opening, Cas felt an electric rush through his body again, indicating the possibility of a second arousal. Dean slid in easily, the lube making an amusing sucking sound. Dean released his breath in a whoosh and gave himself over to the sensations. Slowly at first, he pumped himself into Cas, then when inhibition vanished, he gripped Cas' shoulders and launched himself in fully. Cas responded with a pleasureful grunt.

                After a few minutes lost in passion, Dean caressed Cas' shoulder and moved his hand sweetly along Cas' side. His fingers traced the lines of Cas' abs playfully, then down to find that once again, Cas was fully erect. Dean's hand still had some lube on it, but it wasn't necessary as he stroked Cas, his foreskin made it effortless. Adrift in euphoria together, the pair felt nothing but each other. Knowledge of Cas' repeat erection brought Dean closer to the edge of climax. He did his best to withhold, as he worked Cas to second orgasm. Moments later, Cas cried out in rapture and the instant Dean felt his warm semen on his hand, he too was overcome with an exhilarating climax, his dick pulsing inside Cas, releasing his seed.

                He woke up panting and drenched in sweat. The sheets were damp and slippery. His massive cock had popped out past the top edge of his shorts and left his abdomen sticky with goo. He stared blankly at the ceiling fan as it ticked around its orbit. _Click, click, click, click_. He ran a hand through his long hair, slicking it back with the moisture from his forehead. He felt confused, yet, strangely satisfied. Then, Sam slowly exhaled the words, "What the fuck?"

**Author's Note:**

> You might be wondering why this fic is called Paper Bag. That seems kinda weird, doesn't it? Well, click here and this song will seduce you: [ Paper Bag](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAUZiMwpyMc)


End file.
